Many vehicle dealerships, such as automobile dealerships, utilize bank financing to purchase vehicles for their lots. A bank issued loan for an automobile is typically paid off once the automobile is sold by the dealership. Accordingly, many banks may perform audits of automobile dealers' lots to assure that the vehicles which were purchased using funds of the banks are still on the automobile dealers' lots. Current best practice is to have a person, who is trusted by the bank, walk the vehicle lot of the dealerships and physically touch the vehicles and verify the vehicles.
At least some of the embodiments described below increase the efficiency of the vehicle verification process compared with manual verification of the vehicles. Additional embodiments of the disclosure may be used to provide other information regarding the vehicles as described further below.